Virtual reality content is becoming increasingly popular for both personal and business use. Virtual reality content includes 360-degree images of an environment that are stitched together from images received from discrete cameras. A virtual reality system that generates the virtual reality content may have difficulty in processing the images because of an abundance of virtual reality data. Previous attempts to solve this problem have included using a smaller number of cameras so that there is less virtual reality data to process. However, this results in virtual reality content with insufficient overall detail and/or virtual reality content that provides less than a 360-degree environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.